


Until the end of the line

by SkyeGraham



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternatives Ende, Endgame, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Ein alternatives Ende für Steve. // Spoiler Endgame





	Until the end of the line

Ein Teil von ihm hatte befürchtet, dass es so kommen würde. Dass Steve nicht zurückkehrte, wenn er die Steine zurück an ihre vorbestimmten Orte zurückgebracht hatte. Bucky Barnes hatte seine Befürchtungen nur nicht laut ausgesprochen oder überhaupt mit jemanden, nicht einmal Steve selbst, geteilt und jetzt stand er hier, vollkommen allein in einer ihm fremden Welt.   
Das war wohl eine Art verspätete Strafe für all die Verbrechen, die er als Winter Soldier begangen hatte. Warum aber musste es sein bester Freund, sein einziger Fels in der Brandung, sein, der für immer und ewig verschwand?   
»Er kommt nicht zurück«, erklärte Sam neben ihm verwundert, aber ihm stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was, wenn etwas schief gegangen war? Hätte er ihn begleiten sollen?  
»Das ...«  
Bruce Banner schaute ratlos auf seine Instrumente, konnte selbst nicht begreifen, was gerade vor sich ging. Sie standen alle drei nur da und konnten nicht das geringste tun.   
Langsam wandte Bucky sich ab und sah hinaus auf den See, der sich vor ihm erstreckte. Anders als Wakanda, doch nicht weniger schön, mindestens genauso friedlich war dieser Ort, den sich Stark für sein Leben ausgesucht hatte.   
»Hey, wir müssen doch irgendwas tun können, Banner.«  
Sams Schritte raschelten im Laub. Er umrundete die Plattform wie ein unruhiges Tier in einem Käfig.   
»Lass gut sein«, murmelte Bucky, »er wird nicht zurückkommen.«  
Steve hatte sich für ein anderes Leben entschieden. Ein Besseres, als sich um einen gebrochenen besten Freund und eine ebenso zerrüttete Welt zu kümmern, die es ihm nicht einmal angemessen dankten.   
Er empfand deswegen weder Wut noch Enttäuschung. Er wusste ja selbst, dass er auch mit seinen zurückgewonnenen Erinnerungen immer ein Schatten seines früheren Selbst bliebe und einen Großteil der Schuld mittrug, warum sich die Avengers getrennt hatten. An Steves Stelle hätte er sich vermutlich ähnlich entschieden, weil er seinem Freund nicht mehr aufbürden wollte als dieser ertrug. Der Winter Soldier hätte von Anfang an in Vergessenheit geraten sollen.   
Vielleicht sorgt Steve dafür, dass es genau so kommt.  
Ein surrendes Geräusch hinter ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich langsam zur Plattform um. Wo eben noch gähnende Leere herrschte, stand nun ein Mann im Zeitreiseanzug.  
»Gott sei dank!«  
Sam war der Erste, der reagierte. Der seine Arme um Steve legte und ihn einen Dummkopf schalt.   
»Hat länger gedauert, tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sich ihr Freund, sobald der Helm zurück im Anzug verschwand. Steve lächelte. Es verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Sie lösten sich voneinander und Steve trat von der Plattform auf Bucky zu.  
»Wir haben uns etwas geschworen, schon vergessen?«  
Seit er sich an Fragmente aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern konnte, geisterten jene Worte durch seinen Verstand. Seufzend legte er seine Arme um seinen Freund und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er wüsste nicht, wie er ohne Steve weiterleben sollte.  
Sein Freund erwiderte die Geste, streichelte ihm sogar über den Rücken, bis alle Anspannung von ihm fiel.   
»Danke.«  
»Lass gut sein, Buck. Gehen wir nach Hause, hm?«  
Wo immer das auch war. Er würde Steve wieder bis ans Ende der Welt folgen und darüber hinaus.   
»Gern.«


End file.
